Chessur
Chessur is a character in the 2010 film Alice in Wonderland and its sequel Alice Through the Looking Glass. He is a cheshire cat with evaporating and shapeshifting skills, a sarcastic and slightly dark personality, and a stealthy attitude. Background Chessur is a cheshire cat who possesses the ability to freely appear and disappear. He is always calm, with a seductive grin that masks his slightly cowardice. It is his disembodied head that first appears to Alice Kingsleigh in the Tulgey Wood after she's been attacked by the vicious Bandersnatch. He offers to purify the gashes on her arm by licking them. Alice declines, although she allows him to lead her to Thackery, Mally and Tarrant's tea party. However, the latter is not happy to see him because he blames Chessur for deserting them on the day the Red Queen seized control of Underland. Using his skills and the Hatter's coveted top hat, the Cheshire Cat later finds a way to redeem himself. Personality Chessur is a witty, sometimes smug and sarcastic, cheshire cat with a slightly dark, grim and creepy personality, and a stealthy attitude. He is also slightly coward: When a situation turns bad or dangerous, he has the habit of evaporating away. That personality trait, in particular, created a rift between him and Tarrant. However, it also should be noted that Chessur can be compassionate and helpful if he wants to. He helped Alice many times and even saved Tarrant's life by shapeshifting into him once. Physical Appearance Chessur is a cheshire cat with a long grey fur with light blue stripes, big turquoise eyes and razor sharp pointy teeth. He looks a bit fat and is very much bigger than a common cat. Powers and Abilities Chessur's skills of evaporating, floating and shapeshifting are his most well-known characteristics. He is able to completely dissolve his body, or just a part of it, when he wants to. Indeed, one of his most common poses is making just his head appear, like there is no body, or making just his eyes and teeth appear, like there is no head. He is also able to freely float in the air, a skill he is particularly fond of given that he uses it almost every time and everywhere. Even when there is no need to float, like when he is close to a chair or a bench, Chessur prefers to do it instead of sitting. Last but not least, he has the ability to shapeshift his body to any form he wants to, no matter the size of his new shape. This was very utile, for example, when he saved the life of Tarrant Hightopp in Salazen Grum by shapeshifting into him, even being able to create his clothes and perfectly imitating his walk. Appearances ''Alice in Wonderland After Alice gets lost in the forest because of the Bandersnatch attack, Chessur finds her and offers to purify the claw marks on her arm, but she declines, allowing him to just wrap it with a piece of cloth. He then helps Alice by guiding her to Tarrant, Mally and Thackery's tea party. Tarrant is not happy to see him, accusing him of betraying them by evaporating away during the attack of Witzend during the Horunvendush Day (the day the Red Queen took control of Underland using the Jabberwocky). Chessur denies that the tragedy caused by the Jabberwocky was his fault, but he is yelled at and insulted by the Hatter, until Mally intervenes. When the the Knave of Hearts, Bayard, and the Armoured Cards approach, he evaporates away. Later on, he helps Tarrant during his execution by sparing his life, taking his place while wearing the Mad Hatter's hat and vanishing before he is executed. Although he had always wanted Tarrant's hat, he appears later in the White Queen's Castle and returns it to its owner. He is later seen in the Frabjous Day, witnessing the final battle between Alice and the Jabberwocky. He is last seen grinning at Alice before she drinks the Jabberwocky blood to return to London. Alice Through the Looking Glass After Alice returns to Underland, Chessur informs her about the situation with Tarrant. Later, he accompanies her with the others to the clock which leads Alice to Time. After Alice goes back in time, she encounters Chessur as a kitten, at this point still learning how to evaporate. Later, when time starts to rust, Chessur join the others for their eventual death. When time goes back to normal, he is seen with the others as Alice returns to London. Video games Alice in Wonderland Chessur appears in the video game adaptations of the film. He is a playable character in all the three versions of the game, the Wii, PC and DS. His main ability is invisibility, in which he makes targeted objects hidden or reveals invisible objects. Stephen Fry reprises his role from the film. Disney Universe Chessur appears as a costume in ''Disney Universe. His costume is automatically unlocked and purchased right at the very start of the game, so it can be worn by the players immediately upon the beginning of the gameplay. That also makes him the first costume to be unlocked in the Alice in Wonderland pack. When using the Chessur costume, players can use mushrooms to strike enemies. He begins with a brown mushroom and changes to a blue mushroom upon upgrade. After a subsequent upgrade, he fights with a fiddlehead fern. Finally, when fully upgraded, he uses a red mushroom with white spots. ''Disney INFINITY Chessur makes a cameo in ''Disney INFINITY 3.0, appearing in Alice's combo finisher. He can suck enemies in her range and blast them away. Disney Parks Shanghai Disneyland Chessur appears in the attraction Alice in Wonderland Maze in Shanghai Disneyland, China. Guests are able to find him in the maze if they choose the right path, and then witness him floating before their eyes, then disappearing in clouds of smoke—all while he offers amusing advice. Relationships Alice Kingsleigh During Alice's first trip to Underland, when she was only six years old, Chessur found her in the forest and took her to Tarrant, Thackery and Mally's tea party. The exact same situation happened during Alice's second trip to Underland, when she was 19 years old. Tarrant Hightopp Chessur and Tarrant relationship was shattered on the Horunvendush Day (the day the Red Queen took control of Underland using the Jabberwocky), due to Chessur evaporating away from the destruction of Witzend and thus not helping Tarrant's family, the Hightopps, resulting in their supposed death. Chessur maintained that his actions were not responsible for the demise of the Hightopps, as the only ones to blame were the Red Queen and the Jabberwocky themselves, but Tarrant took a hard time in accepting this. Eventually, however, they were able to make amends when Chessur saved Tarrant's life in Salazen Grum by shapeshifting into him, thus avoiding the real Tarrant of being beheaded. Gallery CheshireCat.jpg Cheshire Cat Tim Burton.jpg 'Alice_in_Wonderland'_Trailer_5_0021.jpg Ches1.jpg Ches2.jpg Ches4.jpg Ches5.jpg Alice-disneyscreencaps.com-3399.jpg Chessur DU Render.png|Chessur costume in Disney Universe Chessur.png Alice in wonderland finale.jpg Alice Through the Looking Glass replicas.png _7d198f90-83d9-11e5-8fe0-54c761f0e0c7.jpg Alice Through The Looking Glass! 113.png Alice Through The Looking Glass! 118.png Cheshire-Cat-POP.jpg|Chessur Funko POP! figure KittenChessurFunko.jpg|Kitten Chessur Funko POP! figure Chessur dorbz.jpg Chessur dorbz chase variant.jpg Funko Pop Books a Million Exclusive Glow in the Dark Chessur.jpg cat Cheshire.jpg kitty Cheshire.jpg Mad Hatter and cat.jpg Alice in Wonderland - Table.jpg Category:Cats Category:Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland characters Category:Males Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Magic Users Category:Disney Universe Suits Category:Live-action characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Disney INFINITY characters Category:Disney Crossy Road characters